How come music can get your love and I can't?
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Zero Kiryu, violin extraordinaire and Kaname Kuran, cello prodigy, have been playing for as long as they can remember.One day when Kaname sees Zero he is infatuated, but can Zero make room for something/someone beside his violin?
1. Con fuoco

A/N:

Hey guys! Thanks for all the review on my other stories sorry I haven't updated in a while. . Anyway, this story isn't going to be a one-shot. *gasp* Well I mean my two other stories are and I started noticing that maybe the stories with more chapters get all the reviews. :] So I guess I'll try my best with this story. Oh and if you haven't reviewed my other stories would you please go look at them? :D anyway please enjoy my story, well my first non- one shot to be exact. No lemons are in this first chapter so sorry.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight isn't mine and it never will be… Though the plot and stuff are mine. OH and thanks KanameZero4eva, I used some of your ideas. Thanks for the help :D

How come music can get your love and I can't?

Chapter 1: Con Fuoco

Cross Academy, the most prestigious of colleges in Japan. It had everything! Music rooms, a huge concert hall, three swimming pools, huge dorm rooms, fantastic teachers, and most importantly, the world famous music students. It only excepted the best and the best they were… the best of vampires. Of course there were humans there as well, but the thing that made this particular school different from all the others, was all the noble vampires that it had. Especially the one pureblood they had, Kaname Kuran.

"Aww, fuck. First day of school has come again…" Zero grimaced. He was cranky, tired, and totally pissed off. "Stupid parents… I hate this school…," he muttered as he sat down in his first period orchestra class. His returning classmates were getting set up, the freshmen were completely lost and freaking out, and the seniors had ditched class. "Another fucking great day at school," he said sarcastically.

"Oomph." Great… which stuttering freshman girl "accidentally" bumped into him this time? Zero growled, "Watch where you're going." To his surprise a boy, roughly his age, was in front of him putting his arms protectively in front of his cello. "I think you're the one who should watch where you're going," the boy suggested in his melodic voice. "How dare he talk to me that way!" Zero fumed. Didn't the boy know who he was? He was Zero Kiryu, violin extraordinaire, best of the best! Zero tried pushing his way through, but the boy pulled him back in a firm grip, which was surprising for a person with that slim a figure.

"Excuse me," he chimed. "But I think you still owe me an apology," the boy pointed out. Zero snapped.

"Who do you think you are!" Zero challenged. The boy thought for a while and answered. "That isn't important, but who do you think you are"

"That isn't important." Zero sneered, mimicking the male in front of him. A slight frown formed on the boy's flawless face, but then he chuckled, looked at Zero with interest, and simply said, "Is that so?"He then let Zero go. Zero sighed in relief and then went off to set his violin up. Holy shit! People here were just so weird…

"Kaname-sama," interrupted a boy that was playing his viola. "Yes, Takuma?" Kaname replied. "Who was that hot tempered guy?" Takuma asked. Kaname shrugged, he had no idea, and the guy just ran off…

Suddenly the intercom went off. "Hello to all my lovely students, Welcome to the first day of school here at Cross Academy," Cross-san's voice announced cheerfully, " I hope you are all enjoying your first day so far. As you know, because of school traditions, we're going to start off the year with our String Showcase. Our judges will choose one winner and that person will get a trophy and play another piece of their choice. The theme for this competition is "the unexpected". So please get busy, sign ups are in the band room and the dates will be released sometime in the near future. Have a happy first day of school everyone!"

Zero smirked. Yes! The very thing he was excited for. He wasn't a violin extraordinaire for nothing. The only reason he had attended this damn school was for the music it offered. None could compete with it. The room suddenly went into a wild frenzy for the sign up sheets. People left and right pushed and shoved to get their name on the "sacred" list. The String Showcase partially contributed to what made Cross Academy so special. It was one of the few colleges that had a music program, so people far and wide that wanted to learn about music came here for their studies.

The rest of the day for Zero was pretty lame. He just wanted to sign up for the String Showcase. So after school, Zero made his way to the band room. During first period, he hadn't been able to sign up because everyone had wanted to sign up first. So people like Zero, who waited patiently for their turn, hadn't been able to get within a 15-foot radius of the list. Zero scowled at the memory. "Seriously," Zero thought, "It wasn't like the list was going anywhere anytime soon. It seemed like the whole school had gone to the band room after the announcements…"

After a while, Kaname walked in to also get signed up. As he walked in, he heard a very intense piece being played on a violin. He peeked in one of the many practice rooms and saw the silver haired boy from this morning. His long slender fingers moved over the strings with skill, grace, and agility. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to know exactly where his fingers should go. Kaname frowned, "This guy is good… but no matter I always love the competition…" Kaname left the practice rooms, signed the sheet, and strolled off to find a piece to play for the String Showcase…

A/N:

Omg! I had writers block for like the longest time and yeah… So now that this chapter is done, there will be more to come… lol a lot more. Ohhhh! And thanks KanameZero4eva for the help I was like stuck for the longest time so yeah… Oh yeah and please review… I get lots of emails from fan saying that this person like added my story to their favorites or something but that person doesn't review .! So please drop in a word or two or if u have suggestions for later chapters or like new stories or whatever just private message me :D I love getting those things hahah a little chit chat is good for me and my stories XD.

The meaning of the word con fuoco means with fire. I thought this word because it was in my piano theory book and Zero and Kaname are getting all fired up for the competition.

Next chapter (im pretty sure this is…)

Subito- suddenly

Zero and Kaname take part in the String Showcase… Will something suddenly happen?


	2. Subito

A/N:

Ok… umm sorry guys… I had like a lot of stuff to do this weekend so yeah… Oh and if you guys have random thoughts or whatever please feel free to message me a lot of you people have great ideas that I could always use… So this chapter things start to get interesting. Haha what is going to happen? Oh and that virus on my computer, I got it fixed hehe *fist pump* hells yeah well… I had some help from a friend, but still… Yay, I can update more often when I have time. Please review if you haven't already, it makes me write faster… I feel guilty if I keep you guys waiting for long :D enjoy!

Subito

It was finally time…time for the world to see.

"First up, Kiryu Zero-kun playing 'The Devil's Trill'.

Zero looked at his piano accompaniment, Ichiru, to see if he was ready. Ichiru nodded… ok, it was game time… The sound of Zero's violin sliced through the silence of the great hall. The piece started off a bit slow, then slowly built up…then reached it's climax. After it suddenly stopped… only to continue once more, then it ended. The crown cheered.

"Woah, that was really cool," someone commented.

Another snorted. "Just wait until Kaname-sama goes up."

A random girl squealed, "Oh my gosh! I love Kaname-sama! He is soooo hot!"

Zero bowed and got off stage. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, 'The Devil's Trill' was the hardest piece for the violin. He had spent hours getting it to perfection… Ichiru caught up with him.

"Great job onii-chan, we're sure to win again, same as last year!" He happily praised.

Zero nodded in agreement. " Thanks Ichiru, but it's not over yet…" Just as Zero got into the dressing room, he and Ichiru were surrounded by adoring fans.

"Zero and Ichiru-kun,"they bowed, " Please accept our gifts."

Ichiru laughed. "Of course we'll accept them. Right Zero?"

Zero grimaced. This was the hardest part of the String Showcase. It wasn't facing the crowd or even performing the piece. It was the rabid fan girls…

"Ugh Ichiru, I'm leaving… there is a performance coming up that I am interested in…" Zero protested. He then ran for his life, leaving poor Ichiru behind to deal with all the girls…

"Up next, Kaname Kuran-sama, playing 'Bach solo cello suites prelude No.1 in G Major'.

Kaname smirked. The audience was in for a surprise if they thought that Kaname wouldn't win. Because this competition was in the bag.

As Kaname played a sudden hush fell over the crowd. The performance was inspiring. Kaname had chosen a baroque cello. The baroque cello was known to make resonating sounds in large halls, mainly churches. But it was perfect, the sounds were think and rich like sweet honey, bouncing onto the walls and bouncing off into the crowd… When Kaname was done the crowd cheered thunderously…except for Zero. There were tears down his face, but his hair was hiding it.

~flashback~

"Zero! Zero! Where are you mommy has something to show you."

A Zero about 7 years old came down the stairs. "Mommy, I already said. I am not practicing my violin. I hate it."

Mrs. Kiryu shook her head. "Baby, it's because you don't know what music really does to your soul. Why don't you listen to Mommy play for a bit and see how you feel about practicing afterwards. Okay?"

Little Zero pouted. "Fine."

Mrs. Kiryu smiled and took out her cello. Zero's eyes widened. Hey… that wasn't a violin. Just as Zero was about to start protesting his mother started playing. Each individual note was like a drop of honey, pure and sweet. Since the room was small the deep baritone sounds made the room vibrate. Zero stared in wonder until his mom finished.

"Zero how do you feel now?" she wondered, "Did you like mommy's song? It's by Mr. Bach, it's one of my favorites. Prelude No.1 in G Major."

Zero just sat there for a minute trying to get back to reality. After a while he raced back upstairs to go practice, his mother just smiled to herself and started making lunch…

~end flashback~

After these years Zero hadn't felt any pain from his mother's death… How could this one song just break him like that… why?

Kaname bowed and got off stage, but instead of going off stage he went the other direction, towards the hallway of the school… He didn't want to be surrounded by annoying girls right now… But unfortunately for him, those girls had already thought Kaname would go the other way, so they had waited in the hallway.

"Kaname-sama! Kyaa!" they screamed.

"I'm really sorry girls, but I really must be going," Kaname apologized. Then there was a flash of silver, there stood Zero. Kaname tried walking towards him, but Zero glared at him with pure hatred. A fire burned in those lilac orbs, but they were also dark with mystery and curiosity. They looked so lost…

The look stopped Kaname in his tracks, he wanted to talk to the mysterious boy…but he would probably be at the ceremony so might as well wait, then get killed now…

The intercom suddenly went off. "Attention students, the ceremony will start at 7pm tonight. So please be there to support your fellow classmates. Performers… please dress nicely!" Cross-san announced, "Please remember that the winner will be allowed to play a piece of there choice and an extra surprise that I personally prepared myself!"

Kaname smiled. "I wonder what Cross-san has in store for us…"he thought to himself.

At 7 pm the hall was packed! Everyone had come, even the staff. Aidou was the host of this years ceremony.

"All the performers have worked hard, but it has come down to these 3 students: Ichijo Takuma-kun on viola, Kiryu Zero-kun on violin, and Kuran Kaname-sama on cello."

Everyone nodded and clapped in agreement. These three were well known around the school for looks and music, but mostly looks…

"We are going to have a 10 minute break and then the winner will be announced so please hold on. Thank you."

The hall was suddenly filled with whispers and conversations.

"Who do you think is going to win? I totally loved Takuma-kun's."

"I actually don't know… I really liked Zero-kun's performance, but Kaname-sama's was just uplifting…"

"Oh my gosh! I totally know what you mean. It just had this presence to it. You know?"

Zero rolled his eyes. This was taking forever! Just hurry up and announce me as the winner.

Aidou suddenly went back on stage. He cleared his throat, " The judges have given this much thought and the winner is… Kiryu Zero-kun."

The crowd clapped politely, but Yuuki suddenly ran up stage and whispered something in Aidou's ear. He chuckled and then spoke again. " I have just been informed that there is another winner." The crowd gasped. "The other winner is… Kuran Kaname-sama!"

The girls all screamed and squealed, "Kaname-sama!"

Zero was in shock. "How could this happen?" he thought, "My performance was flawless. I was the winner every year! How can there be another…"

Cross-san suddenly ran up the stage and shook Kaname's and Zero's hand. "Congratulations to you two. I have chosen a duet piece for you two. It is in my office, so please come later to pick it up."

Zero scowled. "No way! I will never play with him!"

The crowd looked at the scene in front of them with silence.

"Kiryu-kun please be reasonable and listen to Cross-san," Kaname said, trying to reason with Zero.

Zero seethed in anger. How dare they! "Shut-up,"he spat. He stormed off stage. "Fuck you Kuran!"

The crowd gasped, no one had ever treated Kaname-sama with such disrespect!

Zero was the first…

A/N

Oh my gosh! I finally finished chapter 2! It took forever… well actually I just wrote most of it in class… But the point is that I'm actually running out of ideas… hehe sorry I'm only 14 so cut the slack . please message me any ideas you might have! Or this story might get progressively worse, if it isn't already… So please review if you haven't…PLEASE, dude seriously… I get all these story alerts and stuff so I'm like hell yeahz, but then I see I only have like 5 reviews so I'm like down in the dumps and the creative juices in my brain start to die! So yeah… If you want to help me with the story just message me, I promise I'll reply. See ya at the next chappie it'll come at the latest in 2 weeks, but… If I get more reviews I promise it'll come faster. . Byez


	3. Lusingando

A/N:

Sorry guys I haven't updated in like forever! Anyway I think I'm back on the fast lane, so I'll be updating regularly and yeah… I have lots of ideas and stuff, but if you want something specific just message me…Oh and if anyone needs like a beta reader or something then I could do that as well… Well then enough of my babbling let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me just the plot of this story.

Chapter 3:

Lusingando

"Up next, Kiryu Zero-kun and Kuran Kaname-sama. The winners of this years String Showcase. Their duet is titled The Impossible duet, Kiryu-kun on violin and Kuran-sama on cello."

The crowd roared with enthusiasm, they had all waited for this moment because Zero was being a bit stubborn before…

-crowd flashback-

It was a wonderfully sunny day and there was only a few more days until Zero's and Kaname's duet. Everyone was in class when the intercom suddenly went off.

"Zero please!" Cross was wailing. "Daddy really wants you to play with Kaname-kun!" The school was silent… Were they even suppose to be hearing this "private" conversation?

Zero growled, "No way, the guy is a total bitch! You can totally see it in his fucking smirk." Kaname hearing this in his French 6th period stood up and asked his teacher if he could be excused for a moment. He briskly walked to Cross' office where the intercom had been turned on. He knocked on the door and burst in. Cross and Zero stopped bickering and looked at him in surprise.

"Well speak of the devil…" Zero started. Cross cut in, "Oh …umm hello Kaname-kun. What brings you here on this lovely day."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but the whole school can hear your conversation because one of you pressed the intercom button. Just thought you'd like to know." Cross and Zero quickly ran over to the intercom and what do you know, Kaname was right.

"Ummm, sorry for the interruption," Cross apologized in the speaker, "Zero-chan and I were just practicing our … ummm script… yeah!" Zero groaned and slapped his forehead. He could practically hear the whole school sniggering so he just yelled "piss off" into the mic and turned it off. Cross frowned, "Zero-chan that wasn't very nice."

"I don't give a damn! I'm going to sleep." he replied. Kaname cocked his head. "What about school Kiryu-kun?" Zero glared at him and exited the room.

-end flashback-

Meanwhile, on stage Zero was mentally cursing himself. "Why am I playing with this bastard?" He asked himself.

-other flashback-

"Please Yuki. Persuade Cross for me! He won't let me drop out of the duet," Zero whined.

Yuki groaned, "Fine Zero, but you owe me big time!"

The bell rang . "Thanks," Zero replied. He was just about to give her a hug when suddenly Kaname appeared and grabbed him. "Sorry Yuki," Kaname purred, "I need to borrow Kiryu-kun for a bit."

Yuki nodded earnestly. "Of course Kaname-sempai. See you later Zero." Zero mentally kicked himself . Why did Yuki always act like this when Kaname was around? Kaname pulled Zero into a secluded corner. "Kiryu-kun do it with me," he commanded. Zero blushed and stuttered, "E-excuse me?"

Kaname chuckled and shook his head. "Tsk tsk Kiryu-kun, I meant the duet. What exactly were you thinking?" Kaname asked innocently. "Would you like to explain?" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear.

Zero quivered a bit. "Fuck you…" "That's exactly what I intend to do if you don't do the duet with me." Kaname answered.

Zero blushed a deeper red and ran off. "Bastard" he thought.

Kaname watched Zero run off and sighed to himself. "What's it going to take? I have asked him countless times…"

Shiki jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and made his way towards Kaname. "Maybe he needs some physical persuasion," Shiki suggested. Kaname laughed, "Like you and Takuma-kun? Haha, I don't think so. Things might get a bit too loud."

Shiki shrugged. "Suit yourself. You obviously have an interest in the guy so why waste this chance?"

Kaname stared at Shiki for some time… "You have a point…"

-Meanwhile Zero just arrived in class... late-

"Kiryu-kun! Explain right now why you are late!"

Zero silently cursed. Now look what Kaname did! "Ummm I was taking a piss?" The class laughed and the teacher looked furious. "See me after class Kiryu-kun." Zero scowled. What the fuck, I'm going to be late to my next period then. He took a seat and started dosing off.

-A while later-

There was a knock on the door and in stepped Kaname. All the girls screamed and even the teacher seemed to be smoothing her skirt out… "Kaname-sama what brings you to… my lovely class on a lovely day like this?" Everyone rolled there eyes. Kaname gave her a dazzling smile. "I wanted to see if Kiryu-kun made it to class today." The class turned to look at Zero, who was sleeping. "Kiryu-kun! Wake up this instant!" Zero grumbled something about a lollypop. Steam started to literally pour out of the teacher's head. Kaname noticed this and took a cautious step back. "Would you let me talk to Zero-kun for a while," Kaname chimed in his melodic voice. She swooned and blushed a bit. "Of course Kaname-sama." Kaname gave her another one of his playboy smiles and dragged the drowsy Zero out of class and down the hall. When he was sure the teacher wasn't looking anymore he opened the janitor's closet, pushed Zero inside, and went in.

"Hey Zero wake up," someone whispered huskily. Zero stared at the darkness surrounding him. The shadows seemed to be dancing in twisted formations and the thing he was lying on was surprisingly burning him.

"Zeroooo," the voice continued. Zero reached out into the darkness, but felt nothing. "Yuki?" The voice chuckled. "No, sorry it isn't. But would you like to see her now?" The voice opened the curtain of dark and Zero gasped at what he saw. It was Yuki, but… she was scratched up badly. Every inch of skin had drops of blood and she looked like a zombie… "What did you do to her!" Zero shouted, no one answered. Zero scrambled over to Yuki, who was lying in a patch of ivy thorns now. "Yuki what happened?" Zero asked franticly. Yuki just smiled at him. "Where's Kaname-sempai? Weren't you with him a while ago?" A hot feeling started to "swallow" Zero. Zero cried out. "What's happening? Yuki!" "Zero where's Kaname-sama? You didn't do anything to him did you?" Zero cursed, the feeling was overpowering him. "Yuki! Why do you always care about that bastard! I know you like him, but I like y…" Yuki suddenly disappeared and Zero was trapped in darkness once more. Suddenly the darkness turned into a vortex and it started to swallow Zero bit by bit… "Yuki! YUKI!"

Zero woke up with a start. "What was that," he thought, "hey anyone her-mmnh" someone clapped there hands over his mouth.

"Nice to see you finally woke up Zero."

Zero's eyes widened. That voice…

"You wouldn't mind if I tasted a bit would you?"

Now he was confused. "What do you mean by…ahh." Wait who unbuttoning his shirt. "You have a nice body…" the voice commented. Zero shivered, the slender fingers were rubbing his abdomen up and down. A hand suddenly started exploring until it reached the prize. "My my my. Aren't we excited today," the voice hummed as its hands groped Zero's sex. Zero moaned. "Hush hush my dear. Someone might hear us."

The hand continued to stroke Zero's member. A slender digit continued to dance around Zero's hole. "Please," Zero begged. Someone chuckled. "Please what?" "Just fuck me already you bastard," moaned Zero. "Your wish is my command," it answered. 2 fingers entered Zero's mouth. "Suck."

There were 3 fingers in Zero. "Ahhh..," moaned Zero, "stop … finger… fucking.. me… just.. ahhh." The voice chuckled, "What would you like?" "You know what I want!" snapped Zero. "No I don't," teased the voice. "I want…" Suddenly there was a knock. "Is anybody in there? The schools about to close." The mysterious person got dressed opened the door and walked out leaving poor Zero behind. "What the hell just happened?" Zero thought, "Who was that bastard?" Zero got dressed and "calmed down" for a bit then he walked out the door. "Hmmm… the janitor's closet huh?"

"Zero!" Yuki yelled, "I waited for like 2 hours! Where were you?" Zero stiffened. "I had some work to do…" Yuki sighed. "Zero why are you always hiding things from me…" Zero cursed mentally. Did she know what happened? "You were actually serving one of your detentions right?" Yuki asked. Zero sighed. "Whew! For a second I thought she actually knew what happened to me…" Zero thought. "Umm… yeah Yuki how did you know?" asked Zero. "Well, it was so obvious Zero. Anyway I'm inviting Kaname-sama over for dinner so you had better be on your best behavior." Yuki sternly warned. "What ever." With that, Zero left for a greatly needed release.

"Knock knock." Yuki opened the door and squealed. "Oh my gosh! Kaname-sama! I've been waiting for like forever!" Kaname got tackled to floor with a vicious hug. "Oh my. Yuki you have gotten stronger haven't you?" Zero laughed. "He means to say that you got fatter," commented Zero. Yuki gave him a death glare and stood up. "Sorry Kaname-sama. Dinner is just about ready. Zero's just the best cook in like the whole wide world." Kaname laughed. "Hey! Watch it Kuran I heard that. Men can cook too, ok?"

A while later Cross-san came to the dinner table. "Thank you for joining us today Kaname-kun." Kaname nodded. "Well there are a few things I have to discuss with Kiryu-kun first so if you don't mind…" Yuki came out of the kitchen. "Zero said that he's done his part so he's going to sleep," announced Yuki. "Hey Yuki, could you tell me where Kiryu-kun's room is?" Yuki hesitated. "Well Zero... he's pretty mad…" Kaname chuckled, "It's ok Yuki don't worry about me I'm pretty sure I can take Kiryu-kun on." " Straight down from here and it's the 2nd door to the left." "Thanks Yuki."

-Meanwhile-

"Who was that guy?" Zero thought. He shivered at the thought. Those cool slender fingers…just coming in and out of him… suddenly someone was in front of him. "Aww Zero were you thinking about me?"

Zero jumped up. "Who's there?" Kaname came out of the shadows. "Now now, no need to get defensive Zeroooo," purred Kaname. Zero froze. That voice… Zero grabbed a random object and chucked it at Kaname. "Die bitch!" Kaname dodged and picked up the thrown object. "When exactly did you start wearing a bra Zero-kun?" Zero scrambled up from his bed and took the object. "I don't. It's not mine." Kaname took a deep breath. "Zero, forget about Yuki. Be with me instead." "No way you gay faggot!" Zero yelled he tried punching Kaname, but fell backwards on the bed and Kaname pinned him. "Well Zero, aren't you gay as well?" "No way!" Zero countered, "I'll never be like you!" Kaname rubbed his hands down Zero body. "Are you sure Zero? After all the things we did together."

Zero jumped up. "I knew it, you gay bastard it was you." "Are you surprised?" Kaname asked. Zero smirked, "I'm telling Yuki. Her image of a perfect "Kaname-sama" is going to be ruined." Kaname slammed the door before Zero could run out. "Well Zero, if you tell Yuki, what will she think of you? You didn't stop me when I was f…" Zero clamped his hand over Kaname's mouth. "Shhh, what if they hear you?" "Well you're the one that didn't care." Kaname teased, "So I guess I'll just tell Yuki then." "No!" Zero shouted. "If you do I'll…I'll…" "Aww you have nothing right?" Kaname guessed. "Ok fine you win Kuran," Zero growled, "What do you want?" Kaname smiled, "You're finally looking at the bright side of things now right? Just play the duet with me…"

-end flashback-

Zero sighed, "That's how I got myself into the mess." Kaname laughed, "C'mon Zero lighten up were on."

A/N:

Hey guys really sorry! I haven't updated in like forever. But how did you like it? Most of it is just flashbacks… But I have to say this like the worst thing I have ever written… -_- sorry guys if I like totally let you down . I totally feel bad, I promise I'll start next chapter as soon as I can :]. I'm like into Yu-gi-oh cards right now…So yeah that could be a problem, but don't worry hopefully this phase will pass… See you all next chapter.

PS I think I need a beta…not sure yet, but if you guys know anyone wanna tell me? Oh and if you guys have ideas that would be great! See ya.

Lusingando-coaxingly

Kaname coaxed Zero into playing the duet with him so yeah…

Next chapter:

Misterioso-mysteriously

Mysterious things start to happen.


End file.
